<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Beginning by Articient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323407">From the Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articient/pseuds/Articient'>Articient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Predestination, Reincarnation, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Suggestive Themes, XigDem - Freeform, XigDem Day 2021(Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Articient/pseuds/Articient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xigbar and Demyx have been a pair since becoming Nobodies, but Xigbar knows they've been together much longer than that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Been working on this for a while and I finally got it done for XigDem day! Not sure if it's my best work, but I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Whatcha workin' on there, cutie?"</p><p>Demyx jumped, almost losing his hold on the sitar in his hands, at the sound of Xigbar's familiar but unexpected voice behind him. Still, he collected himself rather quickly. Xigbar laughed at the younger man's surprise, his wide eyes, and the blush growing on his cheeks. He really was a cutie.</p><p>"X-Xiggy! You can't just sneak up on me like that!"</p><p>"And yet I always do" Xigbar grinned.</p><p>"Yeah...," Demyx sighed, getting situated again. His eyes back on his sitar, making sure it wasn't damaged. "You always do."</p><p>Xigbar sat down beside and slightly behind Demyx. "Welp, someone has to keep you on your toes."</p><p>"You just know I can't stay mad at you...."</p><p>Xigbar gently nuzzled Demyx's neck. "Maybe. Now, what are you working on all the way out here?"</p><p>"Nothin'. Just messing around." Demyx said quickly. Xigbar could feel the shiver running through Demyx from the attention he was receiving.  "Its just nice here, ya know?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's a nice little spot."</p><p>A comfortable silence fell between them as they took in the view. The ever-setting sun of Sunset Terrace covered their surroundings in a warm glow. Demyx's hair even got a reddish hue in the light that Xigbar thought suited him.  They had a pretty good view of everything from their vantage point from the top of the hill they were on. One could watch the trains leave into the unknown as they passed on the tracks below that hugged the hill that were on. The occasional breeze that passed through carried the fragrant scents of the flowers from the many blooming shrubs around them. It was quiet there. Peaceful even. Best of all, Xigbar got to spend it in some pretty good-looking company. There was one issue though: Demyx was lying.</p><p>Well, lying might have been a harsh word for it. Regardless, the little musician wasn't being completely honest with him. Xigbar heard the hesitation in his voice. The tension in how Demyx said his name. It was more than nerves from being snuck up on and caught off guard. Demyx was still trying to get settled, nerves kept him shifting. Even his usually nimble fingers couldn't seem to find their places on the fingerboard. Something pretty heavy was weighing on that mind of his. Actually a few pretty heavy things were probably weighing him down. However, what Demyx didn't know, was that Xigbar already knew those things. Xigbar knew of the plan Saix and Vexen were cooking up against the old geezer. He knew Vexen had recruited Demyx for their little redemption mission. He might not have known specifics but what did the details matter when you could see the full picture? Xigbar knew how this was gonna play out, or at least an idea of how things were gonna go down. How they were supposed to go down. Most importantly, Xigbar knew his role in this tangled mess of a web, and he intended on keeping it. He had to. He might even get his <em>true</em> name back after all this was over.</p><p>With all the secrets he carried, Xigbar didn't care if Demyx wasn't being completely honest with him. He wasn't being completely honest either. Xigbar gently stroked the long strands of honey blond hair that fell over Demyx's neck. He couldn't tell him any of his own secrets. Couldn't tell him things would be alright. Demyx didn't see the bigger picture. He couldn't and he didn't have to. For every little secret Demyx had, Xigbar had a mountain. Sometimes Xigbar wished he didn't see that big picture. Maybe soon he could say something but not now when there was so much left undone. Hell, there was still stuff he didn't understand. Xigbar could thank his master for that. His true master, anyway. Still, Xigbar had so much to tell Demyx, and more importantly so much to ask him. It wasn't fair...</p><p>"You worried about the war?" Xigbar asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>Demyx turned his head down, looking down at his sitar. "Umm...yeah. It's coming up soon, isn't it?"</p><p>"Any day now."</p><p>"Oh..." Demyx sighed and began plucking a few cords. He was trying to keep his hands busy now.</p><p>"Hey, why don't you play me what you were working on?"</p><p>"I dunno, Xiggy. It's not done. It's not really much of anything yet..."</p><p>Xigbar cuddled closer to the musician. "Play it for me anyway. Not the first time I've listened to your works in progress. I like being a part of the creative process."</p><p>Demyx gave a nervous laugh as he gained a bit of his confidence back as he adjusted the sitar. "Alright then. Since you requested it."</p><p>As Demyx began strumming his cords again like he had earlier, Xigbar rest his head on the younger man's shoulder and closed his eye. He let the sounds wash over him like waves on a beach. Each strum of those strings helping to form colors and images in Xigbar's mind. He wasn't sure if it was the music or the wanderings of his own mind, but eventually a picture began to emerge of a place long forgotten by anybody now. A place Xigbar tried to forget but stopped trying a long time ago. Xigbar remembered the fountain in the middle of the square. The mosaic brick slabs that formed stars around it and lined the streets. Purple tiled roofs and white stone buildings. All of it dwarfed by the massive clock tower that stood over it all and counted down the precious time they had left in that world. Xigbar remembered sitting on that fountain, watching keyblade wielders running here and there with their friends and unions. Sometimes he'd lay on the fountain edge and nap in the sun when he had the time. Xigbar was younger then. He had his name. He had his body, his actual body. He had his keyblade. But what stuck out most was that Xigbar wasn't laying there by himself. No, his head was laying in the lap of the most beautiful boy in that world with smiling blue eyes and honey-colored hair as he strummed a mandolin. It all came back so vividly to him. Xigbar could remember the warmth of the sun on him, the comfort he felt in the other boy's lap, and even the melody being played. He felt so at ease where he was, both in his memory and the present. Xigbar could feel himself getting pulled deeper and deeper into the notes of the instruments, guiding him to rest. He was well on his way there until his single golden eye shot open.</p><p>
  <em>"Are you sure this sounds right, Luxu?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? Of course, I'm sure. You're perfect!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now I know you're just flattering me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As if! I speak the truth. Now...can I have a kiss from the best musician in Daybreak Town or what?"</em>
</p><p>Xigbar's non-existent heart almost stopped. It always did. The melody in his memory had lined up with the melody Demyx was playing. At first, one might think the songs were somehow harmonizing or complementing the other in some strange way, but they weren't. No, Xigbar knew they were the same. Just as the boy playing the melody in Xigbar's memory was the same young man he rest his head on now. He felt the dull ache in his chest grow as he sat with its corresponding memory, just like he had hundreds of times before. It got him every time this happened, and he somehow was never ready for it. Xigbar's eye looked to Demyx. The musician still looked like he did so long ago. He had wanted to say he was imagining things. That it was all a cruel joke, but Xigbar knew his mind didn't make mistakes like that. He knew what he had heard and seen. It was kind of his job to remember things. But what all did Demyx know? What did he remember?</p><p>Not about schemes and plans and agendas. No...Xigbar's questions were far more mundane. Too personal. Things he could ask but was too afraid of the answer.</p><p>"You ok there, Xiggy?" Demyx finally asked, looking back at him. His sitar was silent as he locked eyes with the sharpshooter.</p><p>"All good here, angel face." Xigbar lied, nuzzling into the crook of Demyx's neck. It was a comfort as much as it was an escape from the gaze of those golden eyes that were supposed to be blue. He wrapped his slender arms around the musician's waist. "Keep playin'. I'm just getting comfortable."</p><p>"If you say so...." Demyx didn't sound entirely convinced but didn't pry. He picked up his sitar and began playing the same tune once again. Like he always did.</p><p>Xigbar closed his eyes as his memories continued to flood and take over his mind again. He couldn't stop them. He had tried and failed so many times before that he lost count, so he let just them wash over him as he clung to Demyx like a rock while they played out to the sound of his sitar. Scenes from distant lives fated to pass on into oblivion by events Xigbar was tasked to observe and make happen. And yet...they had always came back to each other again every time.</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em> "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" Luxu asked. Although that wasn't his name again. He was a red-head this time. It was a nice change of pace from his last few appearances. The musician stopped strumming that familiar melody his guitar to look up at the almost stranger standing over him on the sidewalk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I...don't think so?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?" Luxu had purred. "I could have sworn I've heard that song before."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope! Impossible!" The musician said with a grin. "It's an original by yours truly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, then..." Luxu smiled back. "I'd like to hear the finished piece. Maybe we should change that whole unfamiliarity between us?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The musician's eyes softened. "I think I'd like that..."</em>
</p><p>~~</p><p>Xigbar remembered walking down stark white corridors shortly after awakening as a Nobody. He didn't know how much time had passed. It didn't really matter, he supposed. Not like he really existed. But his chest still hurt badly. That was enough existence for him in that moment.</p><p>As he kept moving forward, the faint sound of a song being strummed on strings reached Xigbar's ears. A song that played in tune with the one from his memory. He stopped in his tracks. The pain in chest throbbed, but this time he was certain it wasn't from the attack that brought him here. Suddenly, the pain and any other thoughts were dispelled from Xigbar's head, and he took off as fast as he could following the song. Just like he had so many times before.</p><p>The song grew louder as he got closer until Xigbar reached a large open room that looked like a lounge. He slid to a stop. His one good eye didn't bother to take in the new space. Not like there was much to take in in the first place. A dull grey room with some couches circling around each other and some tables. No, Xigbar's sight fell upon the only real object of interest in the room: the honey-blond musician mindlessly strumming his sitar as he reclined casually on a couch with his feet kicked up on a table.</p><p>He was still the same young man. Bright and sunny as ever. Xigbar had been worried this time. With plans moving closer to fruition, his movements weren't so free. It had been decades since Xigbar had last seen him, and he was worried he wouldn't again if he couldn't world hop as he pleased. He missed his love. It tore at Xigbar that he might be missing out on his present life. While Xigbar knew his master's plans, he still couldn't help but be apprehensive. Everything he had done had been to fulfill his role in the big plan, but his musician was for him. Just for him.</p><p>Xigbar could only hope Xehanort, or Xemnas, pulled through with his job of collecting the necessary members, and he had. Xigbar sighed in relief. It had been so long...</p><p>Seeing the musician was like looking at a light in the darkness. He gave Xigbar hope and happiness but also hurt his eye. For a brief moment, Xigbar felt the sharp pang of what could be called self-consciousness. He was older this time. Wrinkles were forming at the corners of his eyes and grey hairs were starting to sprout from his head. Xigbar reached up and softly touched his cheek were a wide scar cut across it. Including the eye, Terra had done quite a number on his face. Not that Xigbar was unfamiliar to injury, but it didn't help.</p><p>However, Xigbar quickly crushed those thoughts away. Regardless of physical age, he was still the sexiest devil in this place and would remain so if he had any say in it. It just meant experience. Granted, he and the lovely musician would probably be the oldest members in this eventual organization despite the physical differences. Not that anyone would really know about that. The scars would just conversation pieces and who didn't love a grissled guy with a mysterious scar?</p><p>With his back straight and shoulders rolled back, Xigbar strolled into the open area and plopped down beside the musician on the too stiff couch. He put on a smile, like he always did. It would be just like before.</p><p>"Well, hey there..." Xigbar crooned with a smile. "It's sounding nice in here."</p><p>"Whoa! Hello!" The musician jumped, realizing he suddenly had an audience. He was still so jumpy.</p><p>"Hey now...," Xigbar chuckled. "No need to get all worked up over me. Least not yet. The name is Xigbar, by the way."</p><p>"Uhh....Demyx. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone." The blond said composing himself. Although, there was a pink blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"Demyx...." Xigbar said, a smile still on his face as he tested the name. It was different but that was fine. It was a name that belonged to his musician so he loved it. "Well, Demyx, you are playing out in the open. I'd think you'd be expecting to attract some guests."</p><p>"Ehh...not really. This place seemed pretty dead," The musician said. "Plus I'm working on something that's not finished yet."</p><p>"Is that so?" Xigbar said with a practice curiosity in his voice, having asked some version of the same line so many times before. "Well, don't stop cause of little old me. Keep goin'."</p><p>"I dunno..."</p><p>"Hey! I said it was sounding good. I didn't mean to ruin the vibes."</p><p>"Oh, no! No! You didn't ruin anything," Demyx said quickly. His face seemed to get redder. "Some company is nice. Alright, I'll play it. Just for you, Xiggy."</p><p>Xigbar smiled at the nickname as Demyx got himself readjusted to play again. "I'm honored."</p><p>~~</p><p>"You've been working on that song for a while now, Dem." Xigbar said offhandedly, not really meaning for it to go anywhere.</p><p>"Huh?" Demyx looked up from his playing. "Oh, I guess so."</p><p>"Yeah, you were playing the same song when we first met back at the castle, remember?"</p><p>Demyx blink and then furrowed his brow, looking like he was thinking extremely hard. "I was?"</p><p> "You were," Xigbar said fondly. "I knew it sounded familiar."</p><p>"Oh, man...," Demyx shook his head. "Maybe I should shelf it and try something else."</p><p>A quick wave of panic surged through Xigbar. "No, no, no! Don't do that! Forget I said anything."</p><p>"I mean if it's not going anywhere..."</p><p>"Don't." Xigbar's voice was stern to punctuate his point before softening again. "Please, I like it..."</p><p>"You do?" Demyx asked.</p><p>Xigbar nodded. "I love it. So,...please don't stop."</p><p>"Heh, alright..." Xigbar could hear the smile in his voice. "Then I'll play it just for you."</p><p>Xigbar gave Demyx a small squeeze as a silent "thank you." Within a few moments, Demyx restarted his song again, and Xigbar's eye slid shut again. He silently released a breath he had been holding. He couldn't lose that song. It was his. Theirs. A tether that kept them together.</p><p>~~</p><p>"So, the Superior wants everyone in Hollow Bastion today," Demyx said, plucking his sitar. "Saix told us earlier. Do you know anything about that, Xiggy?"</p><p>Xigbar sighed as he stretched himself out on the bed next to the musician. "Eh, he wants to make a show of force to the kid. Apparently, the little mouse king might be there too."</p><p>"Ooh, a two for one." Demyx responded. "Nice!"</p><p>"Yeah, nice..."</p><p>Demyx stopped his strumming. "You ok, Xiggy?"</p><p>Xigbar quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Demyx's slender waist. "Peachy. Just annoyed that my plans for the day are getting interrupted."</p><p>"Oh? What plans did you have?"</p><p>"Well...," Xigbar began kissing a trail up Demyx's neck. "They had nothing to do with work and more to do with pleasure."</p><p>Demyx giggled as a blush came to his cheeks, but he didn't push Xigbar away. "Hehe...hey! Now those are some plans I can get behind!"</p><p>"Yeah, I figured, you slacker." Xigbar teased, nuzzling a spot near Demyx's ear. "And you're an enabler!"</p><p>"Indeed I am." Xigbar smirked.</p><p>He took the opportunity then to take Demyx's lips with his own. Xigbar kissed him gently and grew more passionate as he continued, his hands travelling up and down Demyx's sides. Demyx returned the kiss in kind, sighing softly at Xigbar's hands on his figure and chuckling when those hands gave a playful squeeze to his butt. Xigbar couldn't help but chuckled with him as he soaked in that joyful sound. Xigbar didn't have to use much force to push Demyx down with him on top, continuing to lavish him with kisses. Demyx wrapped his arms around Xigbar's neck to keep him close and deepen their kisses as they grew in intensity. However, they only had a few moments of bliss before the sound of a portal interrupted them. </p><p>"Do you mind?" Xigbar said, annoyed as he moved off Demyx.</p><p>"While I do hate to barge in on such an intimate moment," Luxord said as he exited his portal. "I'm afraid my orders come from the top. Lord Xemnas says we leave now for Hollow Bastion."</p><p>"Alright, fine. We'll be there..." Xigbar grumbled. The Gambler chuckled.</p><p>"Don't look so sour, Xigbar. We can both get back to our fun when we get back. This shouldn't take long."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Xigbar started. "Then remind me to walk in on you next time you're servicing our esteemed number three, will ya?"</p><p>Luxord laughed again. "I wouldn't recommend that unless you'd like to be target practice for lances."</p><p>"And what do you think you're about to be?" Xigbar said as he summoned one of his guns and aimed it at Luxord's head.</p><p>Demyx shot up. "Xiggy!"</p><p>Luxord gave a bored look and responded with a tone to match. "Seriously? Don't shoot the messenger, Xigbar. Besides, you knew this was happening soon."</p><p>Xigbar dissolved his weapons in a huff. Yes, he knew this was happening. He was only trying to drag things out to buy more time. It was probably the one time he was slightly jealous about Luxord's powers.</p><p>"Good. Come now. Let's get this over with." Luxord said, turning back to his portal. "And for the record it was between me or Xaldin to come fetch you two. I think we can both agree that I was the better option in this case."</p><p>Xigbar sighed and rolled his eye. Luxord was the better choice. If it had been Xaldin they would have been admonished thoroughly for not being more attentive, despite the fact that Xigbar was higher rank and knew about his discreet little liaisons with the Gambler. Still, Xigbar felt his memory of anger rising in him. He wasn't ready.</p><p>"Ah, come on, Xiggy." Demyx smiled and kissed his cheek. "We'll get back to your plans soon."</p><p> "Yeah....sure we will."</p><p>"Aww...don't be grumpy." Demyx gave Xigbar another kiss before he hopped up and followed Luxord through his portal.</p><p>Reluctantly, Xigbar got up and followed after him. Through the corridor, he, Luxord, and Demyx made their way to Hollow Bastion. It was an odd thing to be back there again, especially without most of his old lab crew. It was just him and Xaldin now.</p><p>They were able to watch their boss' dramatic entrance and do their own so Xemnas do his big speech. They did look imposing as a group with their hoods up, just large dark figures looming over the would-be heroes. Xigbar though didn't care about how he was looking in that moment. His stomach was twisting in knots for what he knew was coming. It was like he was rolling down a hill that he realized too late was too steep and he was going too fast to stop. He couldn't stop even if he could.</p><p>Things had to play out as they were supposed to.</p><p>Even so, it didn't stop the numbness that settled in as he watched Xemnas give his orders to Demyx. That he was to stay behind and fight Sora or awaken Roxas. Whichever came first, and Xigbar knew that little punk wasn't coming back. Demyx wasn't on board with staying to fight, but he was too scared of Xemnas to even try to refuse. It was like a bad dream he had seen over and over again, and in a way it was.</p><p>"I'll see you back at the castle, Xiggy!" Demyx smiled as he portaled off.</p><p>"I'll see you there..." That was all Xigbar could manage as he watched Demyx disappear into the swirling darkness. He felt frozen in his place as the reality set in. The gravity of what was about to happen.</p><p>Over all his years, he had to not only find Demyx but also lose him. Over and over and over again. Xigbar had let him go more times than he could count. It made his small gift feel like a sick cruel joke. Each time, he was never prepared for it. He was never ready. There had never been enough time. Xigbar was greedy, he knew this. He always craved more. His time with his musician was like a drug and he was an addict. He couldn't give it up and yet he was forced to. Time and time again. This time it was for his master. For his master and those fated plans he was supposed to ensure happened, Xigbar had to watch Demyx leave...and let him go again.</p><p>Xigbar quickly opened a portal and left that ruined world. He dropped himself on top of one of the snow-covered mountains in the Land of Dragons. It was night and the wind felt like razor blades against his cheeks. Xigbar barely shivered with the wind or the snow that covered his shins. He didn't care. He was losing the one thing that mattered to him, sacrificed for bigger plans than he even realized, and Xigbar hated it.</p><p>It wasn't fair!</p><p>So, Xigbar stood on a ledge of the cliff and screamed. He screamed until he couldn't anymore. Until he was sure the universe and all the world lines had heard him. That they heard the pain of his broken non-existent heart.</p><p>~~</p><p>The sun on his face and Demyx in his arms warmed Xigbar from his frigid memory of that night. He didn't go back to the castle for days. It would only be too quiet. He couldn't handle scarface giving orders either. So, Xigbar stayed where he was and hunted the heartless that seemed to spawn indefinitely on the mountain to exhaust his rage. By the time he did come back, Xaldin had also fallen. Xigbar shared many silent drinks with Luxord as they dealt with their grief and found some form of comfort in each other. Besides, he needed the Gambler for other matters that were now current, especially with his own agenda.</p><p>It didn't take long for the old Organization to fall like a house of cards when Sora came charging in to save his princess from the castle. Xigbar didn't hesitate to volunteer to be the welcome committee. He had stopped caring about most anything with the Organization after Demyx fell. He just wanted to say he did his job and fade out, granted Xigbar at least made the kid work for it. He even made sure to get the largest and most annoying heartless he could for the kid in the Land of Dragons while he was there. Overall, though, Xigbar was simply ready to move on. Sure, he had a job to fulfill but there was no sense hanging around waiting without Demyx.</p><p>He wanted his musician back. He wanted his song. He wanted his person that made waking up in this eternal life worth it.</p><p>Xigbar hadn't told Demyx any of this. He didn't need to know. Maybe someday down the road, but not now. Xigbar didn't want to think about what had been and the hard months that followed after his resurrection by Xehanort for the real Organization. No, he wanted to think about the future. So much had changed this go around that it almost made Xigbar feel hopeful.</p><p> ~~</p><p>"That should be the last of them now that we have Saix added to our ranks again." the younger Xehanort said as he walked along side Xigbar in the Keyblade Graveyard. It had been some months since the collapse of the first Organization. Xigbar once again ached from being brought back not just to being a human but a Nobody again as well. He had nearly forgotten the pain of being struck down the first time. But only nearly. It didn't get better the second time around.</p><p> "Yeah, but where are they though?" Xigbar asked. "Don't tell me they got lost."</p><p>"All in due time," The young Xehanort said. "All in due time. I'm sure at least a few have found their way here and if not, I have my ways of summoning them together. Until then I have some other matters to attend to. "</p><p>Xigbar rolled his eye as he watched one of his temporary leaders vanish into their corridor of darkness. He was once again alone in the dry desert landscape of the Keyblade Graveyard. Somehow it was the one place Xigbar always ended up. It was also the one place he could count on not to change in all his years of wandering. It was comforting in the way going back to an old home you used to live in was comforting. It's empty, not much has changed about it, but everything has changed about you. Although, he didn't want to reflect much on that.</p><p>Xigbar stalked through the desert. He had no destination in mind. He just wanted to walk. Sora and his friends had their little island. Ansem and his apprentices had their lab and city of flowers. Master Aqua and her underlings had Departure. They had cozy little respites to return to, and Xigbar, or maybe more accurately Luxu, had a vast dry wasteland that kept bringing him back. It was fitting, he supposed, considering all the destruction he helped bring here. Perhaps it's what he deserved for his part in all this, and if it was, then so be it. This was how it was supposed to be and Xigbar knew his place, unlike some noncompliant teenagers.</p><p>As he continued wandering, gradually Xigbar began to notice a sound. No,...music. It was soft, like it was coming from some distance away. Yet it also seemed to come from everywhere. It was a song that pulled on Xigbar like a dog on a leash and this time was no different. He followed that tune as well as he could through the desert, checking himself often that the song was growing louder and closer to make sure he was going in the right direction. However, even that was growing tiring.</p><p>Eventually, Xigbar opened himself his own portal to follow the sound in the Realm in Between. While it wasn't exactly the most scenic, it was good for following sound and noise. It made eavesdropping in the castle easy at least. So, Xigbar followed his song once more through the gray nothingness until he felt himself standing near its source. While he couldn't really see it, he knew. He always knew.</p><p>Opening a portal, Xigbar walked out onto the top of one of the plateaus of the tall cliffs that were scattered throughout the landscape. Demyx was sitting near the edge as he strummed his sitar that was resting in his lap. Despite everything, how many times they had done this dance, Xigbar's feet felt like they had grown roots and had planted him to the ground. It was just him staring at the back of Demyx's head, listening to their song, and unable to move an inch. He was just prolonging the inevitable heartache, however dull it may be as a Nobody.</p><p>Demyx must have felt someone behind him or maybe he was just now registering the sound of the portal opening and closing behind him. Xigbar certain didn't know. He just held his breath as his musician turn around to look at him with golden eyes. They made Xigbar's stomach drop. He wanted to run, but he stood there, still as stone, facing what he had brought up on his sunny musician. However, nothing could have prepared him for what would come next when Demyx opened his mouth.</p><p>"Hey, Xiggy! You found me!"</p><p>Xigbar's mind suddenly went blank. He thought for sure this must be a dream, but it wasn't. He was too familiar with dreams at this point to know when he was or wasn't in one. While Xigbar felt rooted to the ground, he felt as though a weight had lifted off his whole body as he took in that smile on Demyx's face.</p><p>Demyx had said his name, it didn't matter if it wasn't the real one. Demyx recognized him. Demyx was happy to see him. Not confused or embarrassed or shy. Demyx was happy to see him and said his name.</p><p>Xigbar didn't register his feet moving until he was about halfway to the musician, but he didn't even try to stop. Instead, he felt like he moved faster. Xigbar practically slid onto his knees to get down to Demyx faster. He immediately cupped the musician's happy but puzzled face and kissed it liberally all over until he was sure there was no part of Demyx's face that hadn't been thoroughly kissed. Demyx laughed the whole time he did and it sounded like music to Xigbar's ears.</p><p>"Haha! Xiggy!" Demyx managed to say between bursts of kisses. "Hey! What's all this?"</p><p>Xigbar only responded by kissing Demyx deeply on the lips. Demyx eagerly returned the kiss in kind and wrapped his arms around the Freeshooter. If Xigbar had a heart, he might have cried. They both about gasped for air when Xigbar finally broke the kiss. Demyx laughed when he caught his breath and Xigbar joined him. It was the happiest he had been in centuries.</p><p>"So," Demyx began with a smile. "I take it that you missed me?"</p><p>Xigbar grinned and rest his forehead against Demyx's. "More than you know."</p><p>There was another shared laugh between them. Anything Xigbar might have said to him before had now dissipated. No string of words could encapsulate his thoughts. Although he felt as though there were no thoughts to be found in his brain. It didn't matter though. He had Demyx in his arms. For that moment at least, that was all there was in the world.</p><p>~~</p><p>Xigbar sat there, holding his lover close like he had a million times before, while the red twilight continued to linger on in the sky. Yes, he was hopeful, as much as he could anyway in his limited capacity as a Nobody. After all this, this battle, things were gonna change. They had to. But once again Xigbar was faced with the knowledge that he had to part from Demyx one more time.</p><p>This time though, it scared him.</p><p>Every time before, something would always happen to Demyx to make Xigbar lose him. He never knew when or how it would happen, save for the last time with Sora, but he knew it would come. He knew he'd have to say goodbye again. This time, however, it was Demyx's turn to be the one to let go. He had managed to convince the higher ups to put Demyx on the bench for the war. For once, he was out of harm's way but instead, Xigbar would be the one to take the fall and for once it scared him.</p><p>While Demyx didn't know anything of that, he seemed to have sensed that something was amiss. This time it was his turn to let Xigbar go into certain danger and not come back, at least not back the way he was. Xigbar knew he'd be back, but in what way? He couldn't say, only hope. His only real worry was the same one he had had for centuries: Would his musician recognize him? Would he remember? Would he still wait for him? Would he even still there?</p><p>Xigbar had gotten his wish before. He was hopeful it would happen again but doubt still lingered. But what could he do? Trying to defy his fate, his role, was like trying to fight the tides: useless. Even Sora would learn that lesson very very soon. It would be a small revenge for what he had done to Demyx, fated or not.</p><p>The sound of Demyx's sitar slowly stopped and Demyx turned to him. "Hey, Xiggy..."</p><p>"Yeah?" Xigbar answered.</p><p>"You ok? You're squeezing me kinda tight here."</p><p>"Oh," Xigbar suddenly realized he had unconsciously started holding Demyx tighter than he had previously and loosened his grip. "Sorry 'bout that."</p><p>"Are you worried about the war, Xiggy?"</p><p>"Huh? Course not!"</p><p>"Xigbar..." Demyx's voice dropped just slightly. The fact that he had used Xigbar's full name caught his attention.</p><p>"Hey, now...listen," Xigbar sat up a bit and cupped Demyx's face in his hands so they met eye to eye. "Things are gonna be fine. It'll all go according to plan, alright?"</p><p>"Xig-."</p><p>"It'll be fine." Xigbar took a deep breath. He felt bad cutting Demyx off, but he couldn't get too deep into all his thoughts on the war. That was his special burden to bear. "The only thing I'm worried about is you forgetting about me."</p><p>"Whaaaat?!" Demyx seemed taken back. "I couldn't do that in a thousand years!"</p><p>Xigbar chuckled at the unknown irony of such a statement. "Yeah, well, it might be a while before I can track you down again. Scared me enough last time."</p><p>"Maybe but you'd a hard person to forget about Xiggy, and I wouldn't want to."</p><p>Xigbar smiled and gave Demyx a gentle kiss on the lips, which Demyx returned. "How about this? You make sure to keep playing that little tune of yours and I'm sure I'll find my way straight back to you, got it?"</p><p>"Ok..."</p><p>"And we can finish it together."</p><p>Finally, Demyx cracked a smile. "I'd like that a lot."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Xigbar held the younger man's smaller frame close to him and Demyx wrapped his arms around him in return. Xigbar knew he'd have to let go, he always did, but he never wanted it. This time though he could feel that Demyx didn't want to let go of him either.</p><p> For a while, they held each other in silence. They had all the time in all the scattered worlds and yet they had slowly been running out. As the sun slowly dipped below the horizon, Xigbar knew he would need to leave before one of the Xehanorts came looking for him and he needed to find Luxord regarding that box. They were running out of time once again.</p><p>"I'll be back before you know it." Xigbar said quietly. At least that much was true.</p><p>"I know you will."</p><p>That was another phrase that made Xigbar's mind freeze for a moment. A moment that made Xigbar think that maybe Demyx knew everything all along. And once again he was too afraid to push that fragile boundary. So, Xigbar let it pass and pressed a kiss on Demyx's forehead.</p><p>"The old man is probably gonna start missing me soon." Xigbar said softly. "You be good now, ok?"</p><p>"Okay. I'll see you soon...and I won't forget."</p><p>Xigbar smiled. Not his usual grin. Something softer just for his musician. One way or another, Demyx wouldn't forget. Whether he knew it or not. Xigbar leaned in and gave Demyx one last kiss, and then he forced himself to disappear back into the portal as he had come earlier. While Xigbar didn't know exactly what would come from this war, he could only hope that a life with his musician and without secrets was still possible. A life where they didn't have to let each other go again, and this vicious cycle would finally come to an end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>